Dream Out Loud
by LoveShapedLightbulb
Summary: Tony gets a rude awakening. Sorry for the horrible summary. First posted fic. Warning:Slash Gibbs/Tony , mild OOC-ness. R&R, please!
1. I

_A/N: Hey everybody... first posted fic. Fluff to begin with, rating is for later chapters. I write for myself and my own rabid fantasies. I'm not sure I like the way I've broken it up, so let me know what you think._

_Warning: This story contains SLASH. Man-on-man, honest-to-god lovins'. If you don't like, go elswhere. Thanks._

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrow for my own fun.

_Thinks that's it... read and review if you feel so inclined, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

Early morning. Or late night. Tony couldn't decide anymore. He had been in the office alone now, for hours on end, with no company but his own wandering mine. As his head nodded for what seemed to be the thousandth time, Tony pinched hi arm in a feeble attempt to stay awake._

"Memo to me," he muttered as he reassessed the folders littering his desk, "Don't procrastinate on paperwork."

The agent blinked and tried to keep his leaden lids open, tried to hold off the sleep that was slowly creeping his way. But, sure enough, Tony DiNozzo felt his eyes slide shut, and his head come to rest atop his dwindling stack of files and reports

--

Tony was surprised to fine himself laying down, stretched out comfortably on something soft. He relished in the relaxation, and refused to open his eyes; no need to ruin a perfect moment like this. A sigh slipped past his lips.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on top of him. A warm gentle weight, settling over his entire body.

Somebody was lying on top of him.

Tony wasn't altogether sure that he didn't like it.

He kept his eyes shut, a smile touching the corners of his mouth as he hummed. The body on top of him hummed and thrummed in response. A deep, sensual growl.

A deep, sensual, _masculine_ growl.

Freezing for a fraction of a second, Tony quickly drew a conclusion: there was a man. Lying on top of him.

**WHAT?**

He pondered over the new information, listening to the contented hums from on top of him. He hadn't even questioned the suspicious lack of softness of the offending body...

Well... not that the feeling was offensive. The agent let it go, relaxing once more. His breath hitched as strong hands ran up and down his sides, his stomach, stopping to rest shortly on his hips. He could feel the other's breathing now, not far from his own, warm and moist on his neck. He gasped as soft lips pressed gently against his jaw. For the first time, he moved in response, to clutch at the body above him. He slowly began to open his eyes...

--

**"DINOZZO."**

The young man startled out of his dream, and very nearly out of his chair. No matter how many times he heard it, his boss's bark never ceased to spook him. Tony kept his eyes shut tight, bracing for the feel of a hand to the back of his head.

"Yeah, Boss?" he asked, and attempted to sound chipper.

Gibbs whisked over to his desk, passing over Tony without any physical contact. He rummaged around for a minute before turning on his heel and walking back in the direction he had come.

"With me. Now."

Tony grimaced, eyes still shut, and nodded.

"You got it, Boss."

He heard a pause in the footsteps. They began to come back in his direction. Tony braced himself once more.

The steps paused again, in front of his cluttered desk. He heard a muted "clunk" as something was set down on his papers. The footsteps retreated, and finally faded. Tony slowly opened one eye, peering at his desk.

First thing he noticed- his clock read that it was only 5:30 AM, and the office was still empty.

Second- Gibbs had left his coffee for him.

Tony smirked, shrugging at the bizarre situation, and reached for the coffee. Not like there hadn't be stranger happenings at NCIS.

--

Five minutes later, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo found himself in the passenger seat of Gibbs' car, cup of nearly bearable coffee warming his hands as they pulled away from headquarters. He waited for some sort of explanation from his boss as to what they might be doing. When none was given, Tony turned his head, staring out at the scenery as it whipped past. He briefly entertained the notion of actually _asking _what they were up to... but quickly thought better of it.

He shifted his attention to the dream Gibbs had so rudely interrupted. He was more than a little disturbed at the ideas his tired brain had produced, but he was even more disturbed by his reaction. Do nothing? Let the other man feel him up?

_Slut_, squeaked part of his mind. Another, larger part of his mind bared its teeth and snarled. The squeaking part was silenced immediately.

_But, really... who cares? _His mind reasoned, _Maybe this is why my luck with women is totally lacking. Maybe I should turn my charms on someone of my own gender._

Tony snorted laughter, shaking his head. Gibbs looked over, eyebrows raised, but chose to ignore the little outburst.

The younger man let his eyes slip shut yet again, and recalled the sensations, the feelings of the other man exploring the planes of his body. He remembered the touch of lips to his bristling skin, the humid breath warming his sensitive neck, the hands slipping up the fabric of his shirt...

The car stopped.

Tony cleared his throat, and opened his eyes.

"Sorry, Boss, I..." but when he looked up, Gibbs was already out of the vehicle.

"Plan on joining me, DiNozzo?"

Tony grimaced. "On it, Boss." He grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and climbed out of the car after the other agent.

He stopped when he saw the building in front of him.

Were they at Gibbs' house?

Tony looked for his boss, hoping for a little clarification, but Gibbs was already stepping through the front door. Confused, he hurried to catch him.


	2. II

_A/N: Well, this escalated quicker than I expected. Sorry for this chapter being so much shorter than the last, it just seemed to fit._

Warning: This is where the fun REALLY begins. End of this chapter. If you're not fond of slash, I suggest you turn tail and flee.

* * *

"Boss?"

...

"Gibbs?"

"Helloooooo?"

There was no audible response to his calls, as Tony wandered down the hallway. He peered into the rooms that he passed, wondering if Gibbs had decorated the place himself. A few tasteful photographs hung on the wall in simple frames; the walls were painted a warm, neutral gray; the furniture was trademark Gibbs, dark but simple.

The most overwhelming feature of the house, though, was its un-lived-in quality. Tony guessed that Gibbs had simply replaced the necessities after his last wife had taken her belongings.

He found himself in the kitchen. Again, everything was of good quality, and nothing looked as if it had been used more than a half dozen times. Tony smirked and shook his head at his boss's predictability.

Something caught his eye, between the backsplash the bottom of the cabinets. He leaned over to inspect his find more closely.

They were pictures of the team. The old team and the new. Four pictures of him, Kate, McGee, Ziva, grinning and looking happy, laughing. Tony smiled fondly at the one farthest left, with his arm slung around Kate's shoulder, making a face at the camera. He couldn't remember when or where these photos had been taken, but the looked like pleasant memories. He closed his eyes, thinking back, and tried to remember...

Tony jumped at the feel of hands settling on his hips, smacking his head on the cabinets.

--

DiNozzo found himself spun around and lifted to sit on the counter. His head spun, and he clutched unthinkingly at the arms which held him on his perch.

"... Gibbs?"

He was faced by an intensely calm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a careful grip on his waist, pressing closer by the second. A lazy smile graced his face, misplaced under the ferocity and hunger in his eyes.

"You were a good boy, Tony," he murmured, leaning up to whisper into his ear, "You followed my orders without asking any questions. You didn't even think about why I was dragging you off somewhere, alone, before the sun had even touched the horizon..." Tony whimpered at the feel of a mouth pressing gently against the tensed cords of his neck, and tangled his hands more fiercely into Gibbs' sleeves. The older man chuckled, and moved one hand up to his agent's face, cupping his flushed cheek.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded mutely.

Gibbs leaned in, closer than before, and breathed into his prey's ear.

"I want you."

Tony turned his head just in time to catch his mouth in a desperate, clumsy kiss.

* * *

_squee I have no clue what to say other than I have a perverted mind. Read and review, please!_


	3. III

_A/N: Wow! Thanks for the feedback, lovelies. Well, this is it. My ultimate pride, joy, and shame. Again, I don't really know what you'll make of it._

Warning: Explicit sexual content. Slash. Mild(?) OOC-ness.

* * *

Tony blushed furiously, wrapping himself more tightly around Gibbs, embarrassed that he was being carried up the stairs. The older man hummed pleasantly.

"I can walk, you know," he pouted as they reached the second floor landing.

"So can I. DiNozzo... Tony..." he murmured, and continued to hum as he carried the younger man into his bedroom.

Tony was surprised by the tenderness with which his boss laid him down on the soft, warm bed. He obligingly untangled his arms and legs.

The Marine looked down at him, his gaze gentle and filled with longing. "Don't go anywhere, alright?" He took his hand, the question lingering between them. Tony nodded, and pressed the hand to his lips before letting it go.

Gibbs smirked, and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Tony watched the door close and ran a hand over his face, laughing in disbelief. He gazed at the ceiling, and wondered what he should do while he was waiting. A thought popped into his head, and Tony could not help but grin.

--

Gibbs opened the door a few minutes later, and was met by a pleasant sight. He raised his eyebrows, keenly interested.

Anthony DiNozzo, bare except for his boxers, tan expanses of skin stretched mesmerizingly across his bed. He barely managed to keep his mouth from hanging open.

Tony blushed again, color creeping up from his neck, and propped himself up on an elbow. "Like what you see, Boss?" he said quietly, a nervous smile hovering about his face. He drew his legs up toward his chest. _Subtle_, Gibbs thought with a smirk.

He crossed the room in three strides, climbing onto the bed beside his young lover, and pulled him into a slow, sensual kiss. Tony's legs slipped down, one between Gibbs' legs, the other aching to wrap around the older man's trim waist. The older man's hand went to hold the back of his head, the other hand stroking the quivering muscles of his torso.

Gibbs broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to disentangle their lips. Tony gasped for air. "Tony... call me Jethro."

"Jethro..." the younger man whispered, nuzzling against him, and coaxed him back into their kiss.

--

Tony helped to divest his lover of his clothes, until he too was clad only in his shorts. He traced the warm stomach with trembling hands, and they explored each other, eager to follow wherever this morning was taking them. Tony could not hold back his moan when Gibbs ghosted his hand past his ass. Grinning, he repeated the action. Tony growled, but all he seemed able to do was to hold the other man closer.

"B... Jethro..." he whined, pressing his desperate, needy body against his lover's. They both hissed as their groins pressed together. Tony's hiss turned to a full throated moan as he ground his hips upward, their erections chafing dangerously.

Gibbs pulled back until he was sitting upright, straddling the younger man, rocking a deft rhythm. Tony cried out, his hands flitting from his stomach, to Jethro's hips, to his own face. Gibbs smirked, and shifted back a few more inches, freeing the impatient young man beneath him.

"Tony," he called softly, taking his hand as his chest heaved wildly. He looked into his eyes, dark with desire. "I want to make you feel... feel..." He ran his hands over his lover's body and swept the younger man's already sweaty hair back from his forehead and listened to the labored breathing beneath him.

Tony whimpered and nodded. Gibbs slipped off his shorts slowly, and watched breathlessly as the flushed, eager flesh was exposed. He moved carefully backwards, off the edge of the bed, pulling his lover's body with him.

He knelt there, looking the swollen member in front of him up and down as he slipped his own boxers off. Tony propped himself up on his elbows, watching passively. Jethro shifted his attention, and gazed steadily into Tony's eyes.

"Tony," he groaned, encircling his lover's erection with one hand, pulling him closer. Tony opened his mouth to beg, to plead Jethro to stop teasing him, but he didn't get the chance. His head fell backward, his mouth frozen in a wide "O", ecstasy etched across his face as Jethro lapped, hummed, and teased before swallowing him whole.

--

Gibbs worked quickly, knowing Tony would not be able to last much longer. He dragged his tongue up and down, lapping deliberately at the tip. He swallowed him again.

He latched his teeth gently to the base, and Tony's body jerked convulsively, his cry piercing Gibbs' ears. Slowly, he dragged his teeth up the shaft, biting teasingly at the head. He noticed his agent's hands, blanched white as he gripped the blankets beneath him. Gibbs moved faster.

Placing a steadying hand on the hips before him, Jethro moved his mouth up, down, up, down, timing the rhythm his own strokes as he eased his own aching erection. His head bouncing in his lover's lap, Jethro felt his own climax approaching. He could feel Tony's soaring closer.

With a grunt, he stopped his own stroking and rumbled around Tony's member as he came, rocking erratically against the edge of the bed, every sense overwhelmed by his roaring orgasm.

Tony cried out, and Gibbs lovingly swallowed every drop.

* * *

_Oy vey.  
sweatdrop  
Hope you liked this. R&R, please- let me know what you think!_


	4. IV

_A/N: Well, I hated that last chapter. This is just a sweet little wrap-up that somehow came together. I love fluff. :)_

They lay spent on the bed, limbs wrapped limply around one another, catching their breath shakily.

"Jethro..." Tony murmured, their faces close, "That was..."

"I know."

They fell silent, feeling their hearts beating heavily, side by side. Tony glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 7 AM.

"We should probably get up and... er... clean off," the younger agent observed, and his boss nodded, pressing his lips into his hair.

"You sleep. I'll shower and get you some breakfast, and then you can clean up."

Tony smiled, curling into the blissfully warm bed as Gibbs got up and stretched. He walked to the door, but paused before leaving.

"And, DiNozzo?"

He froze at the sound of his last name. "Yeah, Boss?" he asked, trying to sound chipper.

"Be careful about falling asleep at work... You can talk rather... explicitly, when you dream."

Tony moaned and buried his face in the pillow. Gibbs ambled down the stairs, chuckling as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

_R&R, please! However, keep the criticism constructive. Thanks!_


End file.
